


Further Complications

by vix_spes



Series: Complications [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: What would cause Harry to collapse at the staff table for seemingly no reason? Sequel to Complications.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: Ok, you all know the deal…..anything recognisable from Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything you don’t recognise belongs to me….simple really! 

This is a sequel to my story Complications. You don’t have to have read that to read this – they’re not works of literary intelligence – but it might help I guess. As always, please read and review! Belle

*****

Harry Snape sat at the head table of the Hogwarts Great Hall awaiting the arrival of his husband with the new first years. The hall was already filled with the returning students, all of whom were excitedly chattering to each other, swapping news about their holidays. Several students waved up at Harry and he smiled back in response.

Happily situated in Harry’s lap was his young son, watching the hall with eager eyes. Marcus Severus Evan Snape was now nearly four years old and the apple of his parent’s eye. He lived with both parents in their dungeon quarters and was a resident fixture in the castle. Marcus didn’t go to school and was instead taught at the school by Harry as well as various other teachers depending on who was available.

Marcus was the perfect combination of both parents. He had his father’s fathomless black eyes topped off with his daddy’s unruly jet-black hair. He was also incredibly slight of build, taking after Harry who had never fully recovered from his formative years with the Dursley’s living in a cupboard and being fed a minimum amount that wasn’t remotely nutritious. Neither man was too concerned though as Marcus was perfectly healthy and Harry was quite happy as it meant that he could still carry Marcus around.

Both men had been concerned when Harry had become pregnant as to whether they would make adequate parents. Neither of them had had good role models growing up as children. Tobias Snape, Severus’ father, had been a violent alcoholic whilst his mother, Eileen Prince, had been reluctant to stand up to her husband, even to protect her son. Harry had lost his birth parents when he was just 1 year old and sent to live with his mother’s sister and her husband, Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Here he had been mentally and emotionally abused as well as neglected and forced to mature beyond his years. His beloved godfather had been killed before his eyes by the mad Bellatrix Lestrange when Harry was just fifteen. As such, both men had worried that they wouldn’t be able to give their child the love and affection that it would deserve. Their fears had been unfounded though and they had fallen in love with their son as soon as he was born.

Harry was brought out of his reminiscing by Marcus tugging on his sleeve and he turned his attention to his son.

“Marcus, what’s the matter?”

“Papa’s coming. Look.”

Harry followed his son’s outstretched hand and saw that the child was right. Just entering the great hall was his husband; Severus Snape, Deputy Head-master and Potions Master of Hogwarts. Following Severus came the forty or so new first years. The numbers attending Hogwarts were still affected slightly by the after-effects of the war against Voldemort. Many of those whose children should be entering Hogwarts at this period had been killed in the battle whether they fought for or against Voldemort and the wizarding world was only just starting to recover.

As they watched, Severus retrieved the wonky three-legged stool, Sorting Hat and scroll containing the names of all of the new students and proceeded with the Sorting Ceremony. Once all of the students had been sorted and were seated with the other members of their new house, Severus removed the hat and stool before claiming his seat in between Harry and Headmistress McGonagall. Unlike Minerva McGonagall, who had sat in the traditional seat for the Deputy to the right of the Headmaster when Albus Dumbledore was in charge of Hogwarts, Severus chose to remain in his seat to the left of the Head’s chair. His argument was that, whilst the Deputy’s seat was traditionally to the right of the Headmaster or Headmistress this was only really viable if said Deputy was also a head of either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff house. If he were to sit to the right of Headmistress McGonagall he wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on his precious snakes. So, he remained in the seat that had been his since he joined the staff of Hogwarts nearly thirty years previously; that to the direct left of the Head.

Severus took his seat with his ever present grace and sent a small smile to his husband and accepted the hug that his son clambered into his lap to give him. His reputation was no longer what it had been all those years ago when Harry had started attending Hogwarts. Since the birth of Marcus he had lost some of his reputation as an unmitigated bastard but he was still known as a harsh taskmaster and all of the students knew better than to mess around in his classroom. However, since the downfall of Voldemort he no longer had to favour the Slytherin’s outright although it was noted that they received far fewer detentions than the other houses.

The opening feast proceeded without problems other than students gorging themselves on the exquisite food provided by the Hogwarts house-elves and with the normal speech from the Headmistress reminding the students that all items purchased from Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes were banned at the request of Mr Filch. Not a moment too soon the feast was finished and to Severus’ delight the students started exiting the hall, heading for their common rooms. Several years ago he had changed his policy regarding the welcoming of new Slytherins and rather than giving them a welcome speech the first night after the feast he instead gave his speech before breakfast on the first full day at Hogwarts. He had worked out that the new students were completely overwhelmed by their arrival at Hogwarts and were incapable of taking in yet more new information. The returning students were also more interested in catching up with friends that they hadn’t seen on the Express or through the hallways and were unlikely to listen to information that they already knew.

After nearly fifteen minutes, the hall had been emptied of students and the only people that remained were the teachers. As the teachers gradually started to drift out of the staff exits, Marcus scrambled down from his daddy’s lap and was dancing around waiting for them to move so that they could make their way down to the dungeons. Severus had already stood from the table and moved towards Marcus, trusting that Harry was behind him, having waited to talk to Rolanda Hooch.

Finishing up his conversation with the Flying Professor, Harry made his way towards his husband and his young son but halfway there he felt his balance go off kilter and, to Severus’ shock, he swayed alarmingly before his eyes rolled back in his head and he crumpled to the floor.

Severus watched in horror as Harry swayed dramatically before collapsing in a heap behind the teacher’s table. For several long minutes, he was unable to move although he was aware of the fact that Marcus had moved towards his daddy and was prodding at him uselessly, crying loudly. When Harry didn’t wake at Marcus’ prodding and wailing, Marcus turned his attention to Severus.

“Papa! Daddy won’t wake up. Wake him up! Papa!”

Severus’ feet moved seemingly of his own accord and then he was dropping to his knees next to his son and husband. Forcing himself to think rationally he checked Harry’s pulse and then cast several spells designed to scan to see if Harry had been cursed or hexed as well as to see if he had ingested any poisons. When both tests came back negative, Severus looked up at the nearest professor who happened to be Rolanda Hooch.

“Floo Poppy Pomfrey at her clinic in Hogsmeade. I don’t know what the problem is and she’s the healer that both Harry and I trust the most. Tell her to floo directly to my chambers.”

With his instructions given, Severus scooped Harry into his arms and made sure that Marcus was attached to the back of his robes before sweeping off down to the dungeons. Once there he moved through to the bedroom that he and Harry shared before placing Harry on the bed. With Marcus hovering by the bedside, Severus removed Harry’s shoes and outer robes before moving to the chair by the bedside and scooping Marcus into his lap.

The little boy craned his neck to look into his father’s face. “Papa? Daddy’s going to be okay?”

Severus hugged the little boy closer. “I hope so little one. I don’t know. Aunty Poppy’s going to be here any minute and she’ll be able to tell us what the matter is with daddy.”

As soon as the words had left his mouth they both heard the fire flare in the other room and within minutes, Poppy Pomfrey bustled her way into the bedroom. The medi-witch now had a medical practise in Hogsmeade but was always on hand in case Harry wanted or needed a second opinion. She had also been Harry’s primary healer whilst he was pregnant with Marcus. The woman bustled into the room, efficient as always, whipping her wand out and starting to chant spells before speaking to Severus.

“Right then, what seems to be the problem? Nothing’s coming up to show that he’s ingested anything and he hasn’t been hit by a hex or curse.”

Severus nodded. “I performed both of those scans as soon as he collapsed and they both came up negative. We don’t know what happened. He was fine for the whole of the opening feast but then when we got up to leave he swayed and then collapsed.”

Poppy nodded to show that she’d heard what was being said whilst carrying out a multitude of tests and scans. She looked more and more puzzled as each of the tests came back negative.

“I have to admit Severus, I’m at a loss. Everything’s coming back negative.” The witch shook her head, looking completely confused. The blank look on her face disappeared as she looked towards Severus and the child held in his lap. Immediately, she was back at the side of the bed and raising her wand one more time. This time, upon performing the incantation, her face was wreathed in smiles.

Severus stood up, shifting Marcus to his hip as he did so. “Poppy? Do you know what the problem is?”

The medi-witch turned round, a smile permanently fixed on her face, “I do believe I have worked out what the problem is. It’s not actually a problem Severus. I think congratulations are in order.”

Severus just looked confused. “Congratulations? Why would congratulations be in order when my husband IS STILL UNCONSCIOUS!!” The last three words were shouted as the stress of the situation caught up with him.

“Congratulations are in order Professor Snape. I believe you need to prepare yourself for another round of late nights, early mornings, cravings, hormones and screaming.” She looked pointedly at the child balanced on Severus’ hip.

Severus’ gaze careered wildly between the medi-witch, his husband and his son before finally resting on the medi-witch. “Poppy, what are you trying to say? Are you saying that we’re…..another child?”

Poppy nodded. “That is precisely what I’m saying. Your husband is giving you another child; Harry’s a month pregnant. His body isn’t completely settled to being pregnant again. He’ll need to take it easy for the next couple of months and he needs to eat properly. This gives you an excuse to coddle him. He should be waking up any minute, so I’ll leave you to give him the good news. I want both of you to come down to see me in the next couple of weeks to have a chat about how this is going to go. Congratulations Severus, goodbye Marcus.”

With that, the witch made her way back out of the room and disappeared into the fireplace back to Hogsmeade. As she had said, minutes after she left, Harry started to stir and groggily woke from his faint. Severus and Marcus were by his side in minutes

“Sev? What happened? Where am I?”

Severus sat on the bed, shifting Marcus into his lap. “You’re back in our rooms, love. Do you not remember what happened?” When Harry shook his head in answer he carried on talking. “You fainted in the Great Hall after talking to Rolanda.”

Harry struggled to sit up but failed miserably. Severus gave him a warning glare and held him down before allowing Marcus to crawl into the space next to Harry’s side. “Why did I faint? Sev? Did you get Poppy to come over?”

Severus simply nodded. “Yes, Poppy flooed over immediately upon my request. I performed several scans on you but they both came back negative. You had Poppy baffled for quite a while until she realised what it was.” Severus had always been honest with his husband and refused to stop the habit now. “You’re pregnant.”

He sighed as Harry took on a particularly unattractive gormless look. “I’m what?”

“Pregnant. Apparently your body hasn’t settled down to being pregnant yet. Poppy said that you need to take it easy for the next couple of months and eat properly. So, I believe we’re about to experience the sensation of déjà vu. The question is, do you want to carry my child again?”

Harry’s hands had immediately shifted down to cradle his stomach and the shocked look quickly faded into a smile of delight as he looked up to catch Severus’ eyes. “Pregnant? I’m carrying your child again? Why would you think that I wouldn’t want to carry your child? You’re going to be a papa again.” He squeezed the arm that kept Marcus close to his side. “You’re going to be a big brother Marcus. Would you like to have a baby brother or sister?”

Marcus nodded eagerly and Harry laughed delightedly. Severus couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his lips and equally couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and planting a passionate kiss on Harry’s smiling lips.

***

Eight months later and the entire school was waiting on tenterhooks. Harry’s due date had been the previous day and, as pre-arranged, Healer Murphy had arrived that morning to perform a caesarean section. Nobody involved had wished to undergo the same experience that they had when Harry was in labour with Marcus and it had been decided that, when the time came, Connor Murphy would perform a caesarean.

Harry had struggled slightly more with this pregnancy. He had suffered with morning sickness for a longer period, his hormones had been all over the place and he had struggled severely with exhaustion. During this pregnancy, Severus realised just how lucky he had been whilst Harry was pregnant with Marcus. Severus hated the fact that Harry looked tired almost permanently, some days to the extent that he was too exhausted to eat. He also hated the fact that Harry’s hormones were more out of control the second time around. One minute Harry could be totally fine yet minutes later he could be in floods of tears for no apparent reason.

Harry’s feelings of self-worth also took a beating during this pregnancy. Gradually, since they had been married, Harry had grown used to the fact that, to Severus, he was attractive, that his husband thought he was gorgeous. He had also learnt to take the compliments that Severus gave him without protest and simply with a blush and a shy smile. However, this all went out of the window by the time that Harry hit his six month of pregnancy. His favourite statement was that he ‘looked like a blimp’ or that he had ‘swallowed several large melons’. However, to Severus that couldn’t be farther from the truth yet nothing he said would convince Harry. To Severus, there was nothing more sexy than a pregnant Harry. He found the concept that his child was growing inside his husband a huge turn-on and he wasted no time in telling Harry so. Knowing that husband was reluctant to believe him, Severus lavished attention on Harry, spoiling him thoroughly with affection and gifts. He had become particularly adept at massage and was quickly becoming accustomed to the benefits that he reaped from this ability.

****

Severus helped Harry to get comfortable in the bed that he’d claimed as his since he was a first year student at Hogwarts. They had left Marcus in the care of Madame Hooch, not wanting him to be exposed to what was going to happen. Thankfully, this time around they didn’t have to worry about Harry having to go through the pain of labour, having pre-arranged the caesarean section. That decision had been made four months ago by Poppy Pomfrey and both Severus and Harry had agreed wholeheartedly. Marcus’ birth had been shrouded in problems and that had been when Harry had had a complete lack of problems. They had decided that if Harry went just one day over his due-date then Connor Murphy would come to Hogwarts and once more perform a caesarean section.

As before, Severus took a seat by Harry’s head and brushed his hair out of his eyes, so that he could see them properly, before pressing a kiss to his lips.

“So, are we ready for the latest addition to our family?”

Harry smiled up at him, the look of adoration that seemed to always be there when he looked at Severus clearly visible, and nodded his head. “I’m more than ready. I don’t know how much more of being pregnant I could have taken this time round.”

The end of his speech was accompanied by a soft gasp that had Severus reaching down to grasp his hand.

“Love? What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. I just think the numbing potion was applied. I can’t feel my stomach.”

Poppy Pomfrey leaned over the screen so that Harry could see her clearly as she spoke. “That’s right Harry, I’ve just applied the potion and Connor’s about to make the incision. You’re going to have your baby girl with you very soon. Did you decide on a name for her?”

Severus nodded. “Yes we did. She’s going to be called Adriana Elena Lily Snape. Adriana because we both love it and Elena and Lily after both of her grandmothers.”

As Severus had been talking Connor had made the necessary incision and as Severus finished talking, they both heard the wail of a newborn. Poppy quickly cleaned her off and wrapped her in a blanket before handing her to Severus to hold.

“We’re just going to heal your stomach and give you a few potions Harry and then you can sit up and hold your daughter.

Severus smiled at the mediwitch. “Thank you Poppy. Thank you Connor. Would you mind fetching Marcus? I think he probably wants to meet his baby sister.”

As the medi-witch went to fetch the couples young son, the other healer handed their daughter into their arms, freshly cleaned and clothed in a white baby-gro and blanket. Their faces lit up as they saw their new-born daughter for the first time. As Harry cradled her to his chest, Severus wrapped an arm around Harry, allowing Harry to lean against him and leaned over to stroke a finger down her cheek. As he did so, the tiny new-born yawned, wrapped her hand around the finger and opened her eyes. As the black lashes fluttered and opened, both men gasped in delight and Severus pressed a kiss onto the top of Harry’s head.

“She has your eyes love.”

“I know. I had hoped that she would have yours though…. I love the fact that Marcus has your eyes. As long as she doesn’t have my hair, I think I can cope though.”

Both of them stared in awe and delight at their daughter until they heard the soft yet hurried footsteps that heralded the arrival of their first-born. Marcus crashed through the doors of the infirmary, making a bee-line for the bed that Harry lay in only stopping inches away before peering curiously at the bundle in his daddy’s arms. Severus looked up as Poppy spoke.

“Minerva’s been told and she will inform the students. I know that you will want to return to your rooms as soon as possible so I won’t fuss too much. I know that Severus will fuss over you enough Harry. Be good for your parents Marcus and don’t pester them too much. Congratulations on a beautiful baby girl gentleman.” With that, the mediwitch disappeared back through the doors.

Severus leaned over the bed and scooped Marcus into his lap. “Do you want to see your new baby sister little one?”

Marcus nodded and leaned over eagerly. He wasted no time in lacing his tiny finger through her even smaller fist. “Hi baby. I’m your brother.”

Both men smiled at the careful way that Marcus was treating his baby sister. Harry pressed a kiss to Severus’ lips before kissing Marcus on the top of the head followed by a kiss to the top of his daughter’s head.

“Welcome to the world Adriana Elena Lily Snape.”


End file.
